Massachite
Massachite (masəkīt, MAS-sa-KITE) is a rock monster that is second in command of the Royal Guard. He hates humans greatly and know they attacked first in the war with the monster that leaned them underground. Profile Appearance Massachite is larger than most monsters. He has red pupils with empty eye sockets like Sans. His body is rugged with cracks. His feet are like shoes. His middle is square like almost like he was wearing a jacket. When initiating many of his attacks, his eyes intensifies to that like sans. Both eyes are enlarged and are still red. Massachite has no neck giving him more of grouched appearance. He has a brute body with a great mass. Personality Massachite is grumpy on regular occurrences. However he is aggressive towards the like of Sans. Nevertheless, Massachite, though hates humans passionately, loves his fellow people. He can be playful to the youth like Monster Kid, but be serious over his fellow comrades of the Royal Guard. When in the presence of a human, he is eager to destroyed him or her. He has no remorse for any human's death. Yet greatly, his loyalty to Asgore is stronger than his hatred for humans. Though having no order to spare humans, he is free to engage humans like Frisk.Though he is a brute, Massachite is quite smart and creative. He is an artist sculpting the statue in honer of Asriel. He figured out the prophesy with Gerson. Yet in fighting, he can become greatly hostile. In Battle Massachite is an aggressive combatant. He can bring rocks from the ground to a collective creation. Thus he can build a target. With this target, he would gain a superior accuracy. He can also form and shot rock shards at his opponent. Bigger rocks can be ammo and he can break pieces from them and use them like bullets. Rock fragments and smaller rocks are also thrown as offensive use. All rocks are on command mainly by the directions of his hands. When engaging his attacks, his eyes will grow or intensify like Sans and his left eye. Main Story Neutral Route Massachite is introduced in Waterfall when the protagonist places the umbrella over the statue to shield it from the rain. Massachite heard the music playing and saw the protagonist. He then pursue them by chasing them and shooting rock shards only to be stop by Monster Kid. Massachite ask Monster Kid to get out of the way, but the young monster refused. Massachite then told the protagonist that the next that there will be no kid to protect them. Massachite was then explained by Sans at the Mettaton Restaurant. He explained Massachite as a gummy old rock that unreasonably hate humans. Sans also explained that Massachite been around sense the first human and had unfitting views on them. From the death of Asriel, Massachite kept on high alert on humans coming down to the Underground. While in route to Asgore in the New Home, capital of the Underground, the protagonist is stopped by Massachite. Massachite explained that the humans attacked the monsters first. He blamed the first human for the death of Asriel, leading him to his death. Massachite would then engage the protagonist. After evading his attacks, Massachite gets tired. He will speak that humans has token so much credit from his people. He continued that he will always hate humans for what they have done. When the citizens of the underground started to defending the protagonist against, Flowery, Massachite said protect the King look weridly at Toriel and said "and also the Queen..." Genocide Route Massachite face the protagonist in the hallway passed the judgement hall. He is vengeful for all the lives, the protagonist took. He fight the protagonist to his death being stricken in the head with the knife. Relationships The Protagonist Massachite's attitude towards the protagonist is strict. He hates all humans, so his view on the protagonist is no different especially when first meeting. At the end of the True Pacifist route, if the protagonist comes in contact with Massachite will have a fair amend to the protagonist believing the human having some part with the breaking of the barrier. Near the end of the Genocide, Massachite's hatred for the human individually had intensified, seeking to destroy the human as justice for all the monsters slain. Asgore Massachite is loyal to the King, seeking to do whatever for the Underground. He has been under Asgore even before the first human fell down. Massachite was once captain of the Royal Guard. Toriel He is still loyal to Toriel. He still look at her as queen even after returning from the ruins to comfort Asgore. Undyne Massachite holds much respected to Undyne, seeing some of himself in her. He helped trained her along with Asgore. Massachite eventually gave his title as captain of the Royal Guard to her.